


you don't want to fool around; you just want to lie in my arms

by flintrage



Series: BBB 2020: Round Two [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Feet jokes, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, a friend wanted a stucky fic where one of them isnt in the mood to fuck, and theres no angst or anything its just fine, and who am i to deny them, angst if you squint, like in real relationships, so I obliged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintrage/pseuds/flintrage
Summary: Sometimes one of you doesn't feel like fucking, and that's okay. You can make feet jokes and order pizza instead, and be just as happy.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: BBB 2020: Round Two [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740838
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	you don't want to fool around; you just want to lie in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020. Square U3: Takeout / Pizza.

“You wanna fool around?” Bucky pokes him in the ribs with his toe. Steve snorts and shies away, ticklish as ever, and Bucky has a strange, disjointed sense of deja vu--

No, not deja vu. Something else.

_ (Quit it,  _ Steve had wheezed, his voice cracking when Bucky  _ didn’t  _ quit it, poking at his ribs gently but relentlessly until Steve started to cough through his laughter, his chest squeaking.  _ You’re gonna kill me one of these days, I swear.  _

_ Worth it though,  _ Bucky grinned.  _ You’d die doing what you loved. _

_ Laughing? _

_ Recklessly endangering yourself on my behalf. _ ) 

Steve doesn’t cough now. He grips Bucky’s ankle with a strength he didn’t have before ( _ Barnes doesn’t  _ _remember_ _ this, not really, he just  _ _knows_ _ it: it’s like looking through someone else’s eyes, or reading it in a book) _ and shoves his foot away, and looks at Bucky with bright, fond eyes. 

“That’s what you think seduction looks like, huh? Shoving your feet at me?”

“Depends. Is it working?” 

Steve laughs, then flops sideways to thunk his head into Bucky’s lap. "Not quite my kink."  


“No?” Bucky’s grinning. It doesn’t feel like rejection, is the thing: it’s not  _ No, I don’t want you.  _ It’s  _ I want you but not like that; I want you differently; I still want to spend time with you.  _ Frankly, Bucky could give a damn if they spend all day in bed or not. Fooling around is just another way of passing the time. Bucky’s hand--not the metal one--goes to Steve's hair, scritching gently until Steve shuts his eyes and hums. "You sure? Not about the feet thing. The other part."  


“Mnn. M'comfy.”  


“Me too, but you’re gonna have to move in about… half a minute.”

Steve cracks an eyelid open, suspicious. “Why?”

“Gotta piss,” says Bucky cheerfully.  He pats Steve’s chest to tell him to sit up. Steve does, though he grumbles at the loss of Bucky’s hand in his hair. Halfway through the doorway, Bucky stops and leans back through it to catch Steve’s attention. “Hey,” he calls, “can you order pizza while I go? I don’t wanna talk on the phone today.”

“Sure. Hawaiian?” 

“Aw, you know me so well. Back in a sec.”

“Yeah,” Steve snorts. When Bucky leaves, he looks down at his hands and sighs, half-fond, half-aching with it. “Yeah, I guess I do.”


End file.
